Scenes from a Night's Dream
by GAU28
Summary: OneShot Viko Eiko has dreams about a steeple hatted figure reaching out to her. But when she goes to the Alexandrian Ball she finds that this figure of her dreams just might only be that...Might continue, you be the judges of that


(Just a sudden thought I had, I think I have a good idea here, but I'm not sure. This is a one-shot Viko, so if you don't like, don't read)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FF9 or the song 'Scenes from a Night's Dream', by Genesis

**Scenes from a Night's Dream**

The thunder cracked outside as a seventeen year old Eiko awoke and looked around her. Her dream had been so confusing, so many different visions, but one stuck out in her head. It was hard to piece together everything that was happening. She stood out of bed and walked around her room in the castle of Lindblum. A moogle sat in the corner asleep and snoring. She sighed and closed her eyes, once again trying to figure her dream out.

_Little Eiko rubbed her eyes and got out of bed,  
Trying hard to piece together a broken dream.  
_

"They were so real...Dragons, Nymphs, Goblins...And I could have sworn…"

_Her visions lifelike and full of imagination  
Strange to think they come from such a beautiful head.  
_

"Vivi...No it couldn't have been Vivi…" In her dream there had been a figure, reaching out to her, as if he was in pain. The figure was on the floor, holding a wound as it was reaching out to her. Above him Dragons flew, and around him Goblins and Nymphs seemed to be laughing at the figure. A voice called out her name, it sounded male, and strangely familiar. On his head he wore a bent steeple hat, with glowing amber eyes looking to her pleadingly. It looked so much like Vivi.

_Dragons breathing fire, but friendly.  
Mushrooms as tall as houses.  
Giant Nymphs and Goblins playing,  
Scenes from a Night's Dream, poor little Eiko!  
_

Eiko shook her head and sat back down on her bed. She looked out as the storm began to quiet down. She smiled.

"Quina just made too much food, that's all…" But this wasn't the first time she had had this kind of dream, ever since the anniversary of Vivi's supposed death, she had been having dreams about a steeple hat figure.

_Eating all kinds of food so close to bedtime  
They always made her have these nightmares, it seemed._

Eiko sighed, why was she thinking of Vivi so much lately.

"Missed opportunities?" Dagger had once questioned slightly, when she brought up the conversation with her. Eiko shook her head and sighed, lying back down. 'I'll talk with Daddy about it tomorrow' she thought as she closed her eyes, her mind filling with another dream.

_Walked with Vivi through the Royal Gardens_

_Watched the cherry blossoms,  
Talks of dreams and thoughts of kisses,   
Scenes from a Night's Dream, poor little Eiko!_

"But daddy!" Eiko said as Regent Cid walked down the steps from the Royal Chambers.

"Eiko! I don't want to hear another word about it..." Cid looked down and sighed, "Vivi is gone...You must accept that"

"But daddy...I know what I saw, and Vivi told me. He said that he's alive!"

"It was a dream Eiko...Nothing more, Come, we'll be late for ball in Alexandria, please get ready, and hurry."

_"Eiko, get out of bed!"  
"Don't tell me stories, I don't want to know!"  
"Come on you sleepy head, we're waiting to go!"_

Eiko stood to the side beside a giant balcony in the Alexandrian ball room. She had danced with Zidane and Steiner as a sign of friendship, she even danced once with Quina and Amarant, but now she didn't feel at all like dancing. A small black mage kept filling her thoughts.

"If only you were here...it feels so weird being with everyone except you..." She spoke softly as she watched the night sky. There was a small wind that blew through the window as a figure she hadn't noticed before stood outside on the balcony. He was wearing a dark blue cloak, almost black, with red trimmings. Her greens eyes watched as his shoulder length black hair blew in the wind.

"Who is that?" She questioned softly to herself. She picked up her orange dress slightly as she walked towards the man. She didn't' know why, but she was drawn towards this figure. As she neared him he turned slightly, but then looked back to the sky.

"What are you doing out here, everyone is waiting to see the young bride to be..." The figure said softly. Eiko tilted her head in confusion, but then sighed.

"I will not be married until I find someone who I find worthy" she said simply, how dare this man, no, this boy, he seemed to be only twenty, at the oldest, tell her what was going on.

"Really...?" he questioned slightly as he turned, his amber eyes seeming to look into her very soul.

"What do you want?" She asked softly, confused by his very presence. He began to speak softly, almost as if he was singing.

"_Once I dreamed of a 'Carnival of Nations'  
Dancing with the princess through the night"_

He took her hand and began to moves towards her. As he got closer he pulled her and began to dance with her to the sound of the music playing from inside.

"Do you know the story of "I want to be your Canary"?" He asked softly. She nodded, but he continued to speak softly, "I've dreamt of finding you, hoping you and I could one day be like the two in that play...a princess, and a humble Black Mage" She gasped softly as he said this, she didn't understand how she couldn't se it in the first place.  
_  
"They find themselves on a moving platform  
The stars shining above them,  
They seek an audience, for their marriage,  
Scenes from a Night's Dream, poor little Eiko!"_

"Vivi...?" Eiko questioned softly as she touched his face. Vivi smiled and touched her hand.

"Yes, Eiko?" She half laughed half cried as she hugged him tight around his neck.

"Oh, Vivi! I thought you were dead! We all did! Come! We must tell the others, then we can-" Vivi stopped Eiko from pulling him in by grabbing her hand.

"We...Can't Eiko, I only have so much time left..." Eiko turned slowly and watched him.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Eiko was becoming frightened, and she didn't know what. The sound of Vivi's voice was quaking, as if he was holding back tears.

"You were wrong on one thing Eiko, I am dead...I have been for a long time..." Eiko gasped slightly and stared at the Black Mage for a moment.

"Then...how...?"

"I've been granted this time to see you Eiko...to tell you something I was never able to tell you before...I love you Eiko Carol, I always have...And I always will..."

Eiko looked up to Vivi and choked back a small sob that threatened to escape. '_He loves me...He loves me...' _She thought and looked up to him. She ran into his arms and began beating on his chest as she sobbed.

"And you think by saying this it makes everything ok! You idiot! Stupid, Stupid, idiot!" With almost each word she shouted she hit his chest for emphasis, "You didn't think this would hurt me even more! Did you for one second think that I might love you back! Damn it you...you...!" She broke down there, in his arms and cried into his chest. Vivi could do nothing but hold her and let her cry. He rubbed her back and brushed her hair with his gloved hand.

"You are everything to me Eiko...Forgive me for all I'm putting you through, I just couldn't rest knowing you might never know how I feel..."

"There has to be a way" she said after a long silence, "There has to be a way for you to stay here...on Gaia...with me..."

"I don't know of one...Please Eiko don't be sad..." He touched her face softly and mover her to look at him. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, so soft she wasn't sure if it was even there. She slowly began to kiss back, as she did she felt a small tingling and she opened her eyes. Vivi pulled away slightly and she saw that he was fading.

"Wait...Vivi don't go yet! Please!" Her shouts echoed as he looked down at her sadly.

"I must Eiko...I love you"

"No Vivi! Please! I love you!"

"I love you!" her shouts echoed through the ball room, causing all to stare at her. Eiko sat up from a chair she was sitting in and looked around her. She blushed a deep red and wiped at the tears her dream had caused. She sighed and looked over to the balcony. She could have sworn she saw Vivi's figure standing there, but in an instant, he was gone.

"Eiko, what happened?" A worried Garnet walked over to her and kneeled before her, "Are you alright?" Eiko nodded and smiled sadly.

"Yeah...Just dreams...I guess that's all they'll ever be..."

(It's sad, but eh, I might continue it and make an ending, if you really want me to that is. Anyway, that's all for now, goodnight everyone)


End file.
